And a Merry Christmas to You Too
by SnowWolfSpirit
Summary: Renji Abarai has turned sixteen and recieved an early Christmas present. Unluckily, or luckily, there is a misunderstanding. Xover Oneshot, I'm marking as complete for now, w/ Bleach. OOC. Review & tell me if you want it to continue. CloudxKadaj


Disclaimer: No…you probably wouldn't want me to either.

**And a Merry Christmas to You Too**

It was the year of the monkey and school has just let out for Christmas vacation. Renji Abarai had turned sixteen the day before and as a surprise was given a very special gift. He and his friends had gathered in a tight circle just outside of school, as they studied his present appreciatively. Renji the proud owner stood almost dead center with only Cloud closer to the heart of the group than he was.

"What model is it?" Reno demanded.

"Cloud!" Renji's voice was filled with pride. "My father got me him three days ago as an early present."

Kadaj who had been forced to stay after school just because a stupid teacher who just didn't understand him had given him detention, heard only a single word and it was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Wow! Just look at that body!" Rangiku murmured seductively.

"A very small butt. Nice." Ikkaku Madarame agreed.

"I bet he runs really smoothly." Momo chimed in.

"And absolutely silent too, I'd wager." Yazoo agreed jealousy plainly written on his face.

"Yeah. I've already tried him out and he's smoother than any others I've ever ridden. And he's all mine." Renji's voice filled with awe and wonder, was almost a whisper.

That was it. The absolute last straw, Kadaj could take it no longer.

"What the hell do you mean he is yours?" Furious, Kadaj literally stormed in, thunderclouds emitting occasional bursts of lightning trailed after him. "There is no way that Cloud would ever belong to you. Not only are you not good enough, but he already belongs to me!" Kadaj was about to continue his rant when he noticed that the group had scattered before his rage, leaving only Cloud and an abandoned magazine opened to a page with a gorgeous silver car and the heading "The all NEW Smart Car: The CLOUD!"

Every eye was trained on him as he blushed a hot pink color. He muttered under his breath. "He still belongs to me."

Cloud chuckled at the young man's embarrassment. "Kadaj I don't think that color goes with your leather outfit." After a moment's thought he continued. "Or your hair for that matter."

He continued to chuckle until every eye turned to him. "What? It doesn't." Unfazed by the open-mouthed stares he stalked over to Kadaj and grabbing him around the waist continued to steer him away from the others. "We'll be back later." He called over his shoulder not quite taking his gaze from Kadaj. "You can tell us more about the car some other time."

"Wait, Cloud, you're…" Renji trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Turning back towards his friends he grabbed Kadaj and pressing his lips to Kadaj's he smirked. "Yes, the answer to your question is yes."

A/N:

Really, I get my inspiration from the weirdest places…ever. I have posters of characters from all different types of Anime and Manga plastered around my room, and I have this really, really strange (yes I admit it, I am the strangest person you are ever going to deal with.) habit of inventing random conversations that they might have. So one morning I wake up tired as H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks and glancing at Renji Abarai's poster I 'hear' him say "Wow, nice bod." and I swear he was staring straight at Cloud. Naturally I totally crack up. I am rolling around on the floor laughing my head off. Of course nobody comes into my room to see if I've gone insane, because they already know that I am and that this is absolutely natural for me…or that was what I would have liked to say. Instead the rest of my family has to be asleep and miss my amazing maniacal laugh attack.

Anyhoo this is what comes of early morning hallucinations. I hope you like and if you want me to continue this I'm sure I can do something for you, but my only requirement is that you review and let me know! One stipulation though if you want to give me an idea it has to be clean. Please I'm not going to be doing anything above T. So kissing, snuggling, and innuendoes are okay along with implications and mild language, but that is as far as I'm willing to go. Cookies for everyone who reviews!

--sui-chan

Wolf-Chan gives her Lurf!


End file.
